


Realtor in Between (STES #7)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Massage, Mind Control, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/womanSTES-adventures continue! In this 7th  STES -story of my ventures continue while my girl Sally is on her gymnast team national competition.This was one of my favorite stories to write. It is not full of young girl action but fun, playful and competitive sex between adults. The whole story was inspired by one picture. I’ll tell you at the comments how you can find the picture but for now use your imagination based on description. I don’t normally enjoy looking pictures of models, but some freaky coincidence put this on my screen. Everything in the picture was so beautiful and hot. The way her pants hugged her shapely calves, displaying her tight thighs and the way they made her ass look. How her jacket hugged her waist tight and emphasized her breasts (which are larger than I usually like but I’ll give her an exception). And her curly long hair. It was so yummy that I just had to write a fantasy of this woman. She was hot and I wanted her! I hope while reading this that so do you. I also hope you enjoy the reading experience even half as much as I did writing this.NOW: in chapter 2 Liz wakes up in my bed for a day of playful and competitive sex.
Series: STES [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In (STES #6) we took a trip to my neighbor’s house as I had to relief some pressure while Sally and Katie were fucking each other silly in their new love heat at my pool house. I played a game of rough anal with Susan, my young anal playmate. Now my girl is on a week-long trip to national gymnast competition. I’m going to have some time alone.
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering, #sex #blowjob & #joke.

It was Friday noon. The construction guys just left. I tipped each of the guys thousand dollars since they put the roof of my yard in place in agreed time, with excellent quality and great care to my yard. I pushed the button and watched it open. It was fascinating to watch. A beautiful ballet of mechanics. When it was open I just laid the sun. Girls would be back SUN evening. Sally would come to clean my pool Monday morning. I had warned her and her mother that it would take longer since it was left on my care for a week. We agreed that Sally could spend the whole day cleaning and taking swimming breaks in between. Actually we had agreed that Katie would sneak in on noon and they could have their fun for few hours in the afternoon. Around that I would spend quality time with Sally. Pool would still have to wait for few days.

I had fallen asleep dreaming of Monday as my home system announced that someone was at the front door. I was not expecting anyone. So I checked the door camera from my tablet and almost dropped it when I saw the lady at my door. She seemed to be a mixture of super model, fitness athlete and business woman. She had long brown hair. It was open and had some of those sexy big curls. Her face looked gorgeous and friendly. Her large breasts were covered by burgundy jacket which hugged her really narrow waist tight. It then spread to cover her ass probably just a the perfect amount still letting the curve of her ass to show. I couldn’t see her ass from this angle but looking at the package I would have to guess it to be close to perfect. She had slim but shapely legs and 4 inch heels. To finish the outfit she had a black purse with leather and gold leash. If I would need to guess I’d say she was around 25. And if I would have to score her, I would give 12 out of 10. 

My first honest thought was that Sally had gotten me a hooker. But then I realized that this type of girl wouldn’t move with the thousand dollars I’d given Sally. And she looked familiar from somewhere but I just couldn’t put my mind to it. Only way to find out was to open the door. When I did she just walked in past me.

“Please tell me it is true. Please tell me that you renovated the house. And just had the pool are made to have glass ceiling?”

As she walked past me, I stared at her ass. I’d gotten it right. Her pants were really tight and left little room for imagination. I looked as her ass swayed when she walked and knew I had to have her. Prostitute or not, I had to have piece of that. It had been four days since I last fucked Sally and 32 hours since I banged Susan’s tight asshole. And around 70 hours before I could do Sally next time. Not that I’m counting.

“Excuse me miss but who are you?”, I said to her back lifting my gaze. She turned to face me.

“Oh. How rude of me. I was just so excited when I heard the rumors. I’m Alicia Lopez from Western Real.”, she took out her business card and extended her hand. Still buzzled how this beauty had just swam into my home I just closed the door and shook her hand.

“I’m John.”

When I looked into her eyes, it hit me. Western Real was the company that had contacted me after I had renovated the house. I heard that the owner had a good looking daughter that also worked at the firm. They had been begging to give me an estimation of my house but I told them that I was not interested in selling any time in near future. I dug my memory further.

“Would you by any change happen to be Frank’s daughter?”, I said starting to build common ground for some STES later on. 

“Yes, I would. Do you know my father?”, her eyes lit as we found some common ground.

“I think we have met few times.”, I took hold of her forearm and gently guided her deeper into the house. “Anyway.. Yes, it is true. I fell in love with this house and invested into the things I love. I’m happy to give you a tour if you want to see but I’m afraid that it will take a big chunk of your afternoon. Only closing and opening the pool roof will take 30 minutes. And trust me, it is so fascinating to watch that you are not going to be willing to leave middle of it.”

I dug my memories of what I’ve been told of her. I think rumors were that she was single. Based on the stories she also was sharp as a knife. She also was getting lots of shit from her male colleagues because of her looks and willingness to show them. There were also many rich men after her but she definitely wasn’t a gold digger. I knew I was going to feed her. As realtor she needed to make personal connections to have business. I needed the personal touch base to apply STES. She was trying to hook me but instead I was going to bang her. Women had also their desires and it couldn’t be easy for her in city of this size. Not if she wanted to keep her reputation as respectable business woman.

“I’m in no rush. This is my last stop for today and I’m just looking forward to a free weekend. Which is quite rare in my business.”

Good! She was also sharing and wanting to take it personal. It was not going to be easy but I would make it work.

“In that case I have to insist that you’ll have glass of wine with me. I’m not an expert as I’m more of whisky and rum type of guy but I have decent selection in the cellar…”

“I don’t mind a glass or two after hard work week. I came by taxi anyway as my car is at the shop for maintenance.”

I started the tour of the house from my wine cellar where I let her to pick a bottle. She apparently had a good taste since her pick was 2008 Kapcsandy State Lane Cabernet California, bottle of cost around 500 dollars. I don’t know if she knew the price and was testing me but it was in mid-range of my cellar and I had no issues sharing it with her. I opened it and we started to enjoy it while I was presenting the house. I made sure that her class had wine and kept gently touching while guiding her in the non-invasive way. She was either acting better than anyone I had seen or really enjoying the house and admiring what I had done with it. I took us an hour to go through the house. She had loads of questions and we discussed much about other things than the house. She seemed to be enjoying it as genuinely as I enjoyed entertaining her. I skipped few places in the tour: my huge sex toy collection, dungeon for porn filming or the surveillance room didn’t seem like things I wanted to acquaint her with. With my proposal we went to cellar and picked another bottle of wine. It was time to see the pool house and yard. We both started to be little tipsy of the wine so the mood was happy and light.

“It’s going to be hot as hell out there. So, you probably want to leave you jacket and heels inside. Your bag will also be safe here, I guarantee.”

She laughed and kicked off her heels under a chair, then placing her purse on the table. Then she unbuttoned the jacket and put in over the chair now hiding her heels. God dammit, what a form. I tried not to stare but it was fucking hard. I’ve never been into women with big breasts as the usually were fake. But there was something in the double-D tits in her firm body with narrow waist. If her jacked had been hugging her form tight, the white silk blouse did the same on her top half as her pants did to lower half. It left very little room for imagination. Best part was that her blouse was sleeveless. This meant that the common norm of non-invasive touching area -her upper arm- was bare skin. Time for STES. I guided her out holding her from her upper arm and led her outside

“You can feel the call of the cool water in the pool don’t you?”

“Yes. I can feel it.”, she said in a tone that told me STES was sinking in fertile ground. I didn’t let go of her arm and continued.

“Let’s go see the pool house first. There is still AC there. Then we’ll look into the pool and yard. Don’t you feel like you want to start talking more about yourself after all this house talk?”

It sank and I had her. We walked to the pool house and I took time as we toured it. She started telling about her life. When there was a sad story I touched her hand and had her hug me. When hugged I went deeper and deeper into her mind. I found out many interesting things about her. Her boobs were all natural. I was right that her sex life was full of frustration. I keep setting the scene toward me and my yard being the perfect safe place to let all her inhibitions go, desires lose and get that frustration out of her system. She was so frustrated that she easily ate it all. Last before going out I put a block to her head for a idea of skinny-dipping and fooling around in the pool. Like it would be the most natural thing to do: private yard, trustworthy partner and she was horny as hell.

We went out and finished the wine bottle sitting on a deck chair watching the fascinating show of mechanics as the roof closed. When the final piece clanged into place, she leaned closer

“So no-one can see into the yard and roof is sound proof?”

“Yeps. That was the idea of private pool…”, I said smiling know perfectly well what was coming next. 

She fiddled a little nervously with curl of her hair. That was so cute. Then she leaned in closer and whispered

“Can we go skinny-dipping? I feel a little naught…”

I stood up slowly. Then I yanked my T-shirt off and yelled 

“Last one in the pool is a looser!”

I watched as she started hastily unbutton her blouse and dropped my shorts on the ground. She barely had her blouse off when I slashed into water. I surfaced and swam back to the side as she was taking of her pants.

“That was double unfair!”, she complained in semi-serious voice barely managing not to laugh. “You had only two pieces of clothing and you took a head start!”

I watched her purposefully bend over and take her time carefully placing her pants on the deck chair. Her red thong covered very little of that perfect and firm ass. As she stood up she looked at me.

“Hey. You are staring at my ass.”

“Well… Doh. If You are giving that kind of show it would be rude not to! And your ass is perfect by the way. But you probably know. But still it is! AND I did NOT take a head start!”

She turned around and removed her bra. Once again she bend over and gave me a show. When she turned she had her hand covering her breasts.

“You did. You first took of your shirt and then called for it. It is cheating and head-start!”

Damn. She was probably right. We could check from the video but I think she hardly would be happy to know she was filmed when she was stripping in a private yard. Anyway… This was a teasing game and I would never admit. OK… I would admit the moment my dick sank into her if she asked. But not any other moment.

“No. I didn’t. And if you don’t get rid of the panties and get to the pool now, I’ll come for you. Then I’ll throw you to the pool and help them off!”, I said trying to get a serious tone to my voice but had huge smile of my face.

“You wouldn’t dare!”, it was her turn to fake being shocked. 

“Watch me!”, I said as I jumped up from pool with one smooth motion. 

She was ready for it. She turned and started to run away. She was really not trying so I easily caught her. I slapped her lightly on her firm butt.

“Yaiks!”, she yelped. 

“You’re not trying hard enough!”, I said as I grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air.

“You’re wet. Let me go! Let me go!”, she was half laughing while she was lightly pounding me with her fists.

“You’re wet too… I mean you will be soon”, I joked as we approached the pool. I set her down on the edge of the pool and adjusted my grip so that I was touching her tits from behind. God, they felt soft and warm. I just had to squeeze them properly. Yes, they were probably all natural.

“No. No. No. Please don’t throw me into the pool. Let me go on my own!”, she was screaming again. Now this was fun!

“You had your change, lady!”, I swept her legs under her with my feet catching her in my arms fully and then throwing her in big arch in the water. She was still screaming in the air as I jumped after her. Though I would have loved to be up as she surfaced I only had one change or surprise. So as she was getting her bearing and her head on surface I dove under her. I used both hands and yanked her thong down to her knees. It stuck there for a second but as she was trying to get on surface. But she was kicking and it soon slipped off her legs. I surfaced only a moment after her and threw her thong towards the deck chairs.

“You little weasel”, she hissed trying to get hair long wet hair out of her face.

“I said I would, didn’t I?”, I said swimming close in front of her.

“OK. Fine. You’re not a liar. I give you that. But you are still a cheating bastard! You took head start!”

“No, I didn’t. And there is nothing you can do about it…”

“I can do…”, suddenly she pushed me below with both hands from my shoulders. I was prepared so I didn’t take in water. Instead I faked fighting her while enjoying the scenery. Her waist was really narrow and her belly didn’t have even hint of fat. And she had a beautiful shaved pussy. For a while I was tempted to go for it but I wanted to play with her more. This was fun and entertaining. And we had all weekend to fuck: there was nowhere she needed to be. When I stopped fighting she let me to surface. I took deep breath.

“… that!”, I finished. She definitely had been fighting in the water before.

“REVENGE!”, I shouted and pushed her under. She was also prepared and spread her hands making it difficult but I had weight advantage. She fought valiantly as I pushed her down. Now my fully erect dick was in front of her face and I wondered if she was having the same debate whether to go for it as I had earlier. And had she already decided that she would spend her whole free weekend fucking me when she came to my house? As she stopped fighting I let her to surface.

“Truce?”, I asked as I let go of her.

“HELL NO!”, she screamed and dunked me under so quick that I was not prepared. I only fought for a short while looking longingly at her pussy. As she let to the surface she immediately latched to me with all might she could muster. She wrapped her arms around me pushing her firm tits hard into my chest. Then she wrapped her long legs around me and locked her ankles behind my back. Her butt was just above my dick. My dick was having the time of it’s life as it rubbed her ass crack. Which she did her best to ignore. I’m sure she was as horny as I was. But you know the joke: 

#joke

A frog was watching a fly and thinking that it would make a nice dinner. 

A crow was watching the frog and thinking that it would make a nice dinner.

A cat was watching the crow and thinking that it would make a nice dinner.

Then suddenly things are set to motion. The frog got the fly with his tongue and sat on edge of a pond happily eating it. 

The crow swooped down from the tree, caught the frog and sat on the lower branches of the tree to eat it.

The cat took a leap for the crow but had miscalculated it and ended up short landing right into the pond.

What is the lesson of the story?

The longer the foreplay, the wetter the pussy!

And all this definitely was foreplay for two of us. 

“Now if you want to take me down, you’ll go with me.”

“Fine. Let’s see who gives up.”

I took deep breath and pulled her to the bottom of the pool with me. When we landed she was looking into my eyes with no concern in the world. Her hair was beautifully floating upwards and she smirked at me. She clung into me harder and rubbed her tits to my chest. Next she wiggled her ass on my dick trying to break my concentration. This girl surely was competitive. And could hold her breath. I didn’t know how long we had been down but she was looking happy as ever and I did start to feel the pressure to blow out air. After few more seconds my lungs started burn and my brains to scream that fresh air was needed. I had to get to surface soon. I looked at her and she was just smiling. She could see my distress and was enjoying it while apparently she could still hold her breath for some time. Two thoughts came to my mind. Believe it or not but first was that with that much capability to hold breath she must give amazing head. Second was to grab her ass and push her slowly a little higher than I was. Then I suddenly pushed us up from the bottom of the pool as fast as I could. 

“I WON!”, we both cried victoriously at unison as we surfaced!

“What? You gave in. I won.”, she claimed.

“No. No. You broke the surface first. So I won.”

“You cheating little...”

“I’m not admitting anything. But hey, where did you learn to hold your breath like that?”

“We had a pool. And I had big brothers. And there was one boy who I liked. Who was a few years older and a diver. He liked to practice holding his breath. And we had this game we played in the ocean. It was called Shared Air Pool.”

“How did that work?”

“Well.. I hang onto him like I am to you now. But not nude. We were like ten and twelve. Then we would both breath in and lock our mouths to kiss. Then he would take us under. Clock would start as soon as noses were below water. Aim was to kiss under water as long as possible. Clock would stop when first of us surfaced.”, she told in enthusiastic way. It was obvious that she was sharing fond memories.

“Sounds like fun. Can we try?”

“Haven’t done that for fifteen years but why not. Oh, almost forgot. Both need to use tongue. Other vice it is not considered kissing.”

“OK. But I propose that we practice kissing here on the surface. So we find common rhythm before we go under. You know… For safety purposes…”

She shut me up by leaning to kiss me. Her soft lips touched mine. I parted mine as she parted hers. Her tongue eagerly met mine. Even while we were in the water I could smell her perfume. I dug my fingers into her long wet hair. As the kiss lasted I ventured them downwards. First I stoked her firm back moving gently and slowly downward. Then I reached under her and started caressing her ass. Her kissing got more intense so I gave load of attention massaging and stroking her firm buttocks. They were so elastic to touch that it was absolutely amazing. I couldn’t wait to ram my dick into her in Doggy -style. Finally she broke the kiss looking me obviously turned on and wanting more

“I think we found a good rhythm. Now let go for it.”

We took deep breath and locked lips. As she was holding into me I again dug my fingers into her hair and held her head while we kissed. Then I submerged us. It was surprisingly difficult to kiss under water. On first try I was not holding her head tight enough and water got into our mouths. On second go it went better and on third we were kissing at the bottom of my pool for a quite long time. It was actually fun but both of us started to be really horny. I had to get things moving. When we surfaced on fourth go I spoke up my idea.

“I have an alternative version of the Shared Air Pool. But we need equipment. Wait here.”

I swam to my shorts and back.

“This probably didn’t come to your mind as kids but I just invented adult version of the game.”, I told her as I swam to her and she clung into to me again.

“So how does it go?”

“You know in junior games they always have easier rules.”, I explained. She nodded in agreement and I continued 

“So we will continue with the same rules but there is an addition. Well… Two actually. First I need to put on this.”, I showed her the condom. “And then I’ll slip into you. When we go down we need to fuck in addition to the kissing. Let’s say at minimum one movement in or out per second. So we have a definition of what is considered fucking.”

“Adult version of the Share Air Pool. Sound great. But we probably should practice on the surface a little first. For the safely and finding common rhythm, of course...”, she added with horny grin on her face.

“Indeed. Let’s go practice in more shallow part where my feet can reach bottom. When we are happy that we got it we can return here.”, she let go of me and started swimming real fast towards the shallow end. Damn. She was real beast in the water. I wonder if she was also a beast between bed sheets? 

She was waiting for me in neck deep water hair floating all around her. I took my time and marveled her beauty.

“What took you so long?”, she said extending her hand towards me.

“I was just admiring how super-duper-hot you are.”

“I bet you are saying the to all girls… Never mind. Just give me that.”, she took the condom and opened it. “I’ve wondered if I can do this…”

She put the condom between her lips and dove. I watched her go under and soon all I could see was her hair floating towards the surface. Soon I felt her hand grabbing my butt and right after that I could feel her lip sliding down my cock. I saw her legs and ass floating towards surface as she took hold of my ass with two hands and fully engulfed me. Her throat was super tight and she had taken me without any gagging. It felt so good that I wanted to grab her head and start fucking her beautiful face. But better was about to come. So I let her come up in her own pace. She surfaced hair landing all over her face. I swiped it her from her face and she beamed of achievement

“Yes. Did you see me get it right on first go?”

“No. Your hair blocked my view… But I surely could feel it. At some point I would love to sit down and let you demonstrate your oral skills. I bet you are pretty good!”

“Pretty good? Look, mister. I give incredible head. You will get some if you earn it. And now is good time to start!”

#sex

She put her left hand around my neck and reached between us with her right hand. I felt a real jolt of energy go through my body as her hand touch my dick. It was happening. I was going to fuck one of the most sought after women in town. Her family had money, she was beautiful and hot as hell. Plus damn smart which probably wasn’t desirable for all the men but was a big positive mark in my books. She knew her assets and still didn’t want to be a gold digger. God, that was hot. Right when I was thinking that, she slid on to my cock and everything else was forgotten. For girl of her age and looks she was incredibly tight. I took hold of her ass and pulled her close to me. I wanted to get as deep into her as I could. We both moaned as my cock sank all the way in. It seemed that both of us really needed this now.

“Oh God, this feels good!”, she moaned flipping her head to the side and slapping my face with her hair. It turned me on even more. If that was even possible. I held her ass with two hands. While she was tall woman with well-tuned shapely legs her ass almost fit into my hands. I took good hold of the firm flesh and withdrew slowly before pushing back in. Her legs were around me but she gave me room to work. Her hands instead hugged me deeper and her erect nipples pushed hard into my chest. As I repeated the motion she moaned again into my ear. I continued to slowly fuck her trying to ignore how tightly her pussy was milking me and what an incredible package I had in my hands. We continued to rock slowly in the water. I focused on moving her and listening to her soft moaning as she rested her head on my shoulder. After a while her breathing started to get just a little faster. She was reaching the same point where I was: fighting not to go to the point-of-no-return. She raised her head from my shoulder.

“This is the practice run, right?”, she asked.

I looked at her pretty face and beautiful blue eyes. I nodded.

“So it is OK for me to come fast? I really need to come!”

Holy fuck. This incredible piece of meat was asking me if it was OK to come. But then on the other hand she was super competitive. So maybe even sex was an opportunity to perform or competition for her. Luckily I was not unsure of my manhood. If I was I would have been screwed with her. And not the good way! 

“This is the practice run. So it is definitely OK to come as fast as you want. And don’t worry: I’ll be finishing right with you. I’m super horny as well.”, I encouraged her.

“Great.” she sighed in relief. “Now bound me like there is no tomorrow. Fuck me fast and hard.”

I grabbed her ass even tighter. Any tighter and she would be bruising. Then I started to ram myself into her with all my might. She had released her legs from behind of me and was now spreading them to get me deeper. She let her head hang back arching her back as much as she could. She grabbed tight hold of my shoulders and I could feel her nails sinking into my skin. I didn’t care. All I wanted was to ram my cock into her over and over again. I could hear water splashing all around us and felt my thighs ramming into her hard on each thrusts.

“Good. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like tomorrow depended on that. Fuck me like I was the hottest woman on earth!”

To that I had to react even while I was super focused on fucking her super super hard.

“You know. You like are the fucking-hottest-woman-on-earth!”, I managed to pant.

“You think? God! Fuck me. Fuck me just like that. Bound my pussy. Oh, fuck.”

She went silent but was breathing faster and faster. I was also approaching my climax soon.

“Come, baby. Come, you damn long legged fox. I want you to come on my cock. I want you to come NOW!”, I put emphasis on the last word and took my last reserves of will power and physical stamina into play. I seemed as if I was trying to split her in half with my cock.

“OH FUUCK. OOOOOH FUCK. I’M GOING TO CUM. I’M SO GOING TO CUM. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUUUUUUUUUUUCK.”, she let go with her hands and slammed backward into the water. Her high pitched scream drown into the water as her head went under. Her pussy started to milk me like crazy and it took only three pushes until I was shooting my load inside of her. It felt incredible to come into such a hot package. As I shot last of my load I released my right hand and lifted her up from the water by placing my right hand under her back. She weakly wrapped her legs around me and just floated there with me supporting her. She was still breathing heavy but as I was neck deep in water I had no problems holding her up. Slowly she returned to this world.

“Did you come?”, was the first question she windily asked me.

I had to laugh out loud.

“Alicia, is everything a contest for you? Are you asking because you are concerned if sex was good for me or if you are ‘loosing’ in the orgasm count?”

“A little both..”, she said in girlish voice blushing slightly. “And you really need to call me Liz. Only my parents call me Alicia.”

“Fine, Liz. Man has to be blind, without sense of touch and gay not to cum in your tight pussy!”

“Was my pussy too tight?”, she asked in concerned voice. I let go of her ass and lifted her off the water so that I could kiss her. I kissed her gently.

“Liz, there is nothing wrong with you. Your pussy is perfect as it is. You are fucking perfect and you don’t have to try so hard.”

“You don’t know how it is.”, her voice and look on her face represented both anger and sadness. “I have to fight and compete on everything. I have to fight extra hard because I’m so damn ‘hot’. People don’t take me seriously and think of me as gold digger. I have to work hard. I had to have my best friend to bring me here with her cab so that people wouldn’t think I was trying to fuck my way to your life.” At that moment it hit her. “Oh my God. That is exactly what it did. Oh my God. This really wasn’t my plan.”

She tried to pull away in panic and confusion. I held her tight. Situation was kind of crazy. In span of less than a minute she had gone from being mad to panicking about fucking me. And all the time I was hard and inside of her tight pussy.

“Liz.”, she was struggling to get lose. “LIZ.”, I finally got her attention. “Please stop and listen to me. STOP!”, as she stopped struggling I waited for her to focus looking at me. 

“I believe that you didn’t come here with the plan to fuck me. I’ve talked with you over an hour. I know you are damn smart. And I sure as hell know you’re not a gold digger! If you were you wouldn’t be in this city but enjoying luxury along some old fat guy. And for sure I will not tell a soul. I have no need to brag and make your life more difficult. Even though I have to admit that you are by far the hottest women I’ve ever had privilege to fuck, that is not my style. We were just two people with needs and willingness to help each other. You don’t need to do anything special because of me. I don’t want anything from you. Well... I would like to have some more of this..”, I hugged her tight. “…once we have recovered. But that is up to you.”

She started crying and dropped her head to my shoulder.

“Please hold me, John. Just hold me for a while.”

I held her tight slightly rocking us in the water. Just being silent and with her. She was sobbing on my shoulder. If a crying women could be hot, she definitely was in her vulnerable state. She slowly started to regain some composure.

“You don’t know how it is for me.”, she said looking into my eyes tears still running down her cheeks. “I want to have a career and focus on that. I don’t want to date or have to deal with the BS any relationship brings. But I need intimacy. I want to be touched. I want to be held. I want to cuddle. I want to make out. I want to make love. I want to fuck.”, tears started pouring from her beautiful eyes again. “But I cannot do it here. People will talk. Any time I go to eat with any man except my father or my brothers, people start to gossip that I’m either dating or digging for gold.”, she laid her head to my shoulder again.

“Liz”, I said stoking her wet tangled hair. “I have a proposal for you. I have a girlfriend already so I’m not looking for a relationship either. We are not exclusive so she doesn’t mind if I’m spending time with you. Not even as you are this damn hot because she’s not feeling her position threatened. She actually has a girlfriend too. Anyway. She doesn’t need to know who you are and what we do. I’ll tell her if she is interested and you give me permission and I’m sure she will not talk to anyone. I play poker for living so I’m working on the nights and she is still studying. So if you want to drop by for hour or four during daytime you are welcome. We can cuddle, make out, make love or fuck. Or all of those or none. Whatever you want and need. As long as you promise that my home stays competition free zone. At least mostly. See when I make love or fuck you I want you to come screaming as many times as possible. Actually take that back… I want you to come the way YOU want and like as many times as YOU want.”

She stopped sobbing and looked at me with eyes read from tears and chlorine.

“Are you for real?”

“I was about to ask you the same question when you slid your PERFECTLY tight pussy down on my dick.”

She laughed and I brushed rest of her hair away from her beautiful face.

“Speaking of which.”, she started in business like tone. “I feel you still hard inside of me. I think I promised something for you and would REALLY like to do one competitive thing still.”

“Now you lost me.”, I said totally confused what she was talking about. 

She pushed free of my embrace and swam to low end of the pool where there was only like half meter of water. She sat on the edge and pointed me to sit next to her. When I got there she went back to water and kneeled in front of me. 

#blowjob

“I kind of promised two things. First was that I give incredible head. That is the competitive part. Second was that you will get some if you earn it. You definitely have earned it.”, she took the condom from my dick and tossed it aside. “Let’s see if I can milk some more out of you.”, she took head of my dick between her beautiful lips but suddenly took it out and looked up to me “And I do swallow. Unless you want to come on my face. I think you have earned that too. But I’d really like you to shoot it into my mouth.”

Oh this girl and her requests. If she took on my offer she would be the best fuck-buddy in the whole world.

“If you give you word that I can come on your pretty face later, I’m glad to fulfil your wish and come into your mouth.”, I replied. She was making me so fucking horny that I could almost shoot my load there.

“You have my word. And I work in trust business so I keep it…”

She put her hands behind her back and went down on my cock. Like when putting the condom on she took it straight down her throat. Now that there was no condom or surrounding water to numb me. It felt twice as tight and hot. And as I could see what was ongoing it looked ten times as hot. I pushed rest of her hair away and she looked up at me. Her beautiful and full lips were touching the base of my cock and she was sucking hard. Suddenly she lifted her head up again.

“One more thing.”

“God dammit, woman.”

“Sorry, sorry. You’ll get it for real after this last thing. I love a good face fuck. I promise that you can fuck my face later if you want. But now I really want to demonstrate my oral skills. No hands. Either of us. OK?”

“OK. OK.”, I nodded vigorously. The blowjob she almost started had felt and looked so hot that I probably would have given her the house for her to continue right away. Luckily she didn’t ask but just put her hand behind her back and continue where she left off. The visual aspect of her giving head was as good if not even better than her technique. Her full lips went up and down my shaft. Her face was gorgeous and her curly wet hair just gave it more focus. Then there were her double-D breasts which were so firm, that they seemed to define gravity. Whenever she wanted she could go all the down. She could keep me in her throat for incredibly long time on one go and when she needed breathing my cock never left her mouth. To be honest I never noticed her breathing. But since I’d decided to let her work for it, the ordeal took so long that she must have taken some air at some point. Anyway… It felt totally awesome when her soft lips went up and down my shaft. Her tongue kept making appearance just perfectly. And then she took it all in. Again and again. Finally I decided that I had enjoyed this enough. And let myself loose. I laid down on the tiles and stared breathing more heavily. She started sucking harder. I saw her head moving up and down faster and sharper. With each down thrust she took me all the way until I felt her lips touching my base of my dick. Then she sucked hard and moved up until my dick was just about to exit her throat and went down again. The feeling was incredible. I wish this would last forever but I couldn’t.

“Oh my fucking God.”, was all I could mutter as I started to shoot my load down her throat. She didn’t miss a beat. Instead when I start shooting she added suction and speed. She only went up about 5 cm so my dick was during the whole orgasm deep in her throat. She milked me dry good half a minute after I stopped shooting and then slowly without any rush withdrew me first from her throat and then from her mouth. During the whole process she was sucking and whirling her tongue all around my dick, leaving it fully clean when it exited her mouth. She crawled next to me laying on her belly.

“How was that?”

“That was pretty good.”, I said trying to sound as cool as I could.

“Pretty good..”, she started going from zero to one hundred fast.

“Liz. Liz… That was fucking amazing. That was by far the best blowjob I have ever gotten. And will ever get…

“I can do better!”, she said while I was still speaking. 

“… You look so hot when you give head and your technique is from heaven. Are you sure you are not an angel? Or devil?”

She laughed. Then she said

“Can we go somewhere warm. I’d really like to cuddle before round two.”


	2. New day, new competitions (STES #7.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There: man/woman (anal)
> 
> Super model hot Liz wakes in my bed the next morning. From the start until the end the day is full of playful & competitive sex and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In (STES #7) we had a walk-in. Suddenly an extremely hot young woman walked to my door. By hot I mean way beyond anything I’ve ever laid my hands on. She turned out to be daughter of local realtor mogul and she wanted to see and evaluate my house. I used some wine and STES to put down her inhibitions and we had fun in the pool. It turned out that she was not after a relationship and I would became her exclusive fuck buddy. Friday evening we had some fun in the pool, she cried, I comforted her and got a blowjob of the century in return.

“Good morning, stud!”

I woke as someone kissed my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Liz’s beautiful features right in front of me.

“So, it was not all a dream?”, I asked still unsure as the whole event felt so unreal.

“I surely hope not. Since I really want to be here.”

#sex

Only then I noticed that she had gotten me hard and slipped a condom on me while I was sleeping. And she now was riding me. Since our fun in the pool, we spend most of the Friday evening just cuddling. She was in serious need of intimacy and skin contact, which both are important for all of us. Regardless how self-sufficient we are. ‘Unfortunately’ she had no clothes she could wear so we ‘had to’ do everything nude. We stole a blanket from my bedroom and watched movies in my home theater snuggling under it. We only had sex once when we eventually went to bed to sleep. Someone might say it was boring missionary fuck but for us it was beautiful, ending in mutual climax and providing restful sleep. Today was for the fun (and games). I put my hands on her narrow waist and slid them down to her perfect ass. 

“Just checking that the other side was as perfect as I remembered…”

“You approve?”, she asked playfully. I just nodded and focused enjoying the hot wake-up -call. Her pussy was wet and tight. It felt so good. Really, really good. I hadn’t I noticed but her tight pussy was squeezing me harder that I remembered from yesterday. She was still pumping up and down with relaxed pace.

“You wouldn’t be by any change taking advantage of my morning drowsy morning state and trying to make me cum real fast?”

“Is there something wrong if girl wakes up guy and makes him feel good?”, she asked with a grin and faked innocence. She was definitely gripping me using her pussy muscles and now also increasing the pace. And she was doing a damn good job. I was already so close to coming. I put my hands firmly on her slim waist and stopped her.

“Look. We have loads of time for fun and even games today…”

“About that…”, she interrupted. “…I’ve been thinking. About the ASAP.”, she saw the puzzlement in my eyes. “The Adult Shared Air Pool. I need to use my hands to keep us together. You need to use your hands to keep our lips together tight enough that we don’t leak air. You cannot be holding my ass like yesterday when we fucked in the pool. That was by the way a great fuck…” despite of me holding her waist she started to ride me slowly again. I gave up and let her, still holding her from fastening the pace too much. “…And your feet must be at the bottom of the pool. It means that I need to use my legs and waist to do the fucking. That sounds like an interesting challenge!”

“See!”, I said when she finally finished. She was now riding my cock with all the way up and down. Her firm double-Ds were bounding up and down rhythmically. That was fascinating to watch. “We have lots of possibilities for games later on. So how about not making the morning fuck one?”

“It’s not a game.”, she said again with fake innocence.

“Yeah, right. But hey: how about if you let me come on my own terms. Let’s do like this. You get on all-fours and put that beautiful ass of your in the air. I’ll fuck you Doggy -style for 60 seconds. If I don’t come in that time, you can milk me dry anyway you want?”

“Anyway?”, she asked sounding just a little too keen. Actually: way too keen!

“Hell no. Let’s say you can ride me dry.”

“Shame. When I was eighteen, I had a boyfriend who liked his dick treated rough. I gave her BJ using just my teeth and my throat. He never before or after came so hard. But his dick was so raw that he didn’t want me near it for two weeks… But you are such a nice guy, I wouldn’t do it to you.”, she said blinking her eyes innocently. “But I’m game. I’ll time you.”, she got up from my dick and took her phone from the table. Then she placed her tight ass in the air with her legs spread just right that her asshole was visible for me. “Time starts when you enter…” 

I went behind her. She had positioned her pussy just right. It would be easy enter and fuck deep. All I had to do was to take hold of her slim waist and aim. I pushed in.

“60”, I started fucking her slowly but with purpose. She was holding her position but not pushing back.

“45”, I started picking up the pace. I didn’t need to care for about her. I just needed to come. This was going to be piece of cake. I could hear the slapping sound of my thighs smashing to her butt.

“30”, I was now fucking her hard and fast. And deep. I had to hold her in place so that she didn’t move forward due to force of my thrusts. I could smell the aroused aroma of her dripping wet pussy.

“15”, I started to breath heavy. It was starting to feel good. Really good. I had to keep this up for just few seconds and I would be emptying my nuts. Just then I felt her going totally limp. Her pussy got much looser. It was still tight but didn’t feel even close as good as just seconds before. Her legs started slip to side and her ass dropped from the perfect entry angle.

“10”, she said trying to hide the fact that she was almost laughing. If I would not be holding her from the waist, she would have collapsed flat on the bed. I fought between holding her up and keeping fucking her which was now difficult.

“5, 4..”, I gave up and stopped. “… 3, 2, 1, time!”, she announced in victorious tone.

“That was not nice. You cheated. I was just about to come.”, I said fighting my own laughter.

“Oh! So… My pretty ass is not sufficient to make you come. You want me present as well?”, she teased me.

“Your PERFECT ass!”, I corrected her and continued “Yes, I want you present.”

“Lay down, looser-lover-boy! I’m going to ride you now…”

“To be honest I hardy feel like a looser when you are about to fuck me.”, I said and she laughed. I laid down and she started to limb to ride me Cowgirl -fashion. I stopped her. “You’ll do Reverse. I’m going to enjoy watching your tight ass on my dick this morning.”

“No, I’m not.”, she said insistently. 

“Yes, you are. I said you could ride me. I didn’t say you get to decide how.”

“Shit. You got me there. Fine. I’ll let you enjoy watching my ass.”, she turned around and slid my dick into her again tight pussy. “But you’ll be a good boy and come. And don’t trick me.”

“If that makes you happy, fine I’ll come. Any preference how long you want to ride me?”

“That will make me very happy. Come anywhere between two and five minutes.”

She started slow working her waist only. Her asshole was winking at me and I wondered how fun it would make her stand against my fridge door and bang her ass from behind. I returned to the present as she started using long thing shapely thighs to ride the full length of my shaft. She flipped her hair and turned to look at me.

“I the scenery back there to your liking?”

“Very much. Is this eyes-only attraction or is touching permitted?”

“Feel free. As long as you don’t mess my rhythm.” 

I placed my hands on her firm behind and started to massage it softly. 

“I honestly cannot say whether your ass looks or feels better.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. As she lifted her as I could see and smell her pussy juices glistening on my dick. I put my hands down as her ass going up and down my dick was highly erotic sight.

“Please go faster, I really want to come.”

She started bouncing up and down like crazy. I could her bed strings squeaking. She was pumping it hard.

“Come, baby. Come.”

“God, I’m so close. I’m so close. Keep on pumping!”

#facial

“Yeah, baby. I will. Do you want to come inside me or on my face.”

“On your face.”, I moaned. I knew I was close. “Quick.”

With one swift motion she bounced up, turned around, sat between my legs -which I hadn’t notice she had spread during the move- facing my dick, wrapped her hand around my dick, removed the condom and continue stroking my dick. All this without missing a beat. I was so amazed on how nimble she was that I totally forgot that I was about to come. Her voice reminded me 

“I’m ready. Let it fly, baby.”, she said pumping my dick and squeezing it just right. I let it go. Thick wands of cum landed on her face. She had leaned forward providing perfect landing zone. Her mouth was open and her tongue was out. First wand went to her mouth and up her nose between her eyes. The sight was so hot that I just kept shooting. She was pumping like nothing had happened. Second wand went into her nose and over her eyes. She kept her mouth and eyes open the whole time as I shot three more all over her face and into her hair. Only when I groaned happily to announce what I stopped coming did she stopped pumping and blinked. She looked me into eyes smiling.

“Oh boy, you really had reloaded during the night. Got the mental image of this saved already?”

“Oh, yeah!”, I said staring her cum covered beautiful features. 

“Last part of the show. Enjoy..”

She started scooping sperm with her finger and sucked it clean with a slurping noise. While I stared, she cleaned the whole mess and finally licked her fingers clean. 

“Tasty. Now let’s take a shower and have breakfast. I’ve got the protein covered though…”

“You go ahead. I need to store this image into my permanent memory”, I said thinking of my next move. 

She stepped out of bed and walked towards the shower. I could swear her ass was wiggling more than before. What a tease for a woman! Immediately when she was out of the room, I dove for my nightstand. It was there! I grabbed it and headed after her. She was in the shower her back towards me. I stepped in and closed the door.

#pussymassage

“Close your eyes. It’s time for my revenge.”, when I was sure she had her eyes tightly shut turned her face me and spread her legs to shoulder width. I kneeled to the floor and her pretty clean-shaven pussy was at my eye level. I started caressing it softly and inserting first one, then two and finally three fingers into her. I started working them slowly in and out.

“You’re really not going to make me cum fingering me in the shower.”, she said in taunting voice. Game was on.

“Who said I would even try?”, I asked as I withdrew my fingers, spread her outer lips wide apart and pushed the magic wand over her lips and clit. Before she had time to react, I turned it on and to full power. I heard her gasping as strong vibrations went over her pussy.

“This has a twenty-minute timer. Any time you want to forfeit, just call it out.”, I said. She was squirming and moaning. I put a hand behind her as and pushed the wand even tighter to her most sensitive place. “’Just say ‘I give up, please no more!’ and it will be over immediately. Admit your defeat and say those six small words.”, I turned and rubbed the wand.

“MMM. OOO. OOH FUCK!”, she was going to come and couldn’t do anything to stop it. Technically she could do anything but would not. Her legs started to tremble, and I was afraid that she will fall.

“Liz, sit on the floor. NOW. SIT! That is not forfeiting.”, I commanded her and pulled her down from her waist. She leaned her back to the titled wall of the shower and slowly slid down with unsteady feet. She was now sitting her back against the wall with knees up. Her feet were steadily on the floor trying to push her away from the attacking massage device. But her butt was against the wall so there was nowhere to go. From the tension on her body, I knew she was trying hard to fight her orgasm. I decided to “help” her over the threshold. I pushed two fingers into her tight and hot pussy. The effect was immediate. Her pussy gripped on them like vice.

“No. No. No. No. NOOOOO. OOO FUUCK.”, her whole body was shaking as she came hard. I fingered her until the grip of her pussy got loser and then withdrew my finger. I could smell the scent of her arousal. I withdrew the wand from her clit.

“Good girl. You came nicely.”, I made a show to look at my watch. 

“Only 18 minutes to go.”, I said. This was going to be the best part. Her pussy would be so sensitive after her orgasm. ‘Payback is a bitch’, I thought when I pushed the vigorously vibrating want onto her pussy. It must have been a real mix of discomfort and pleasure. Based on how I saw her face distorted, I would be leaning on the side of discomfort.

“NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.”, her loud cries were echoing in the bathroom. It didn’t matter. No one would hear.

“Just forfeit and say, ‘I give up, please no more!’ and it will be over immediately. Admit your defeat and say those six small words.”, I calmly repeated my earlier word enjoying the situation. Highly competitive Liz didn’t want to give up. Or to let me get her off several times in the row. She had to fight her urge to come and the discomfort on her pussy. 

“No. Never. I will never give up! OH FUCK. OH FUCK.”, she started in defiant voice, but it broke pretty soon to shouting. I was enjoying her effort and rolled the wand all over her pussy for a while and then settled firmly on clit. Her breathing started to sound getting heavy again and it was time to push her over. I did the same as earlier: I showed two fingers in her and started to fingering her slippery pussy fast.

“NO. NO. PLEASE. NO. DON’T DO THAT. I’M GOING TO CUM. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. I’M GOING TO CUM. FUUUCK.”, she started squiring and involuntarily pushing up her hips to meet my fingers. I took the wand off and fingered her until she stopped coming.

“Good girl! A nice orgasm! Only 15 minutes to go.”, I didn’t give her even time to catch her breath before I started running the wand all over her pussy.

“NO. NO. NOOOOO. FUCK. NO. FUCK. MY PUSSY IS SO SENSITIVE. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.”, again her cries echoed nicely. What a live show! I continued to assault her.

“Just forfeit and say, ‘I give up, please no more!’ and it will be over immediately. Admit your defeat and say those six small words.”, I repeated again without being able to keep the joy of her multi-orgasm-misery out of my voice.

“NEVER, you bastard! I will ne… FUUUCK!”, I interrupted her statement by rolling the wand from lower part of her pussy to her clit and pushing hard. She tried to squirm away moving sideways on the floor, but I followed and kept the pressure on. She backed away to a corner and tried to curl into a ball. Unfortunately for her, I was between her legs and kept running the wand over her by now hypersensitive pussy. I got a devilish idea. As I removed the wand from her pussy, I heard her immediately sigh in relief. But my intention was not to give her time to recover. Instead, I spread her hot pussy lips open with my fingers and started to push the 7 cm diameter head inside her pussy. That got an immediate reaction.

“NO. NO. NO. I’M GOING TO DIE. YOU’RE KILLIN ME. I’M GOING DO DIE. FUUCK. OH FUCK. FUUCK. I’M GOING TO DIE. I’M CUMMING AGAIN. FUUUUUCK!”, she was screaming as I had the whole massaging head was inside her pussy. All the vibrating power the device was providing went straight to the sensitive insides of her pussy. I saw her eyes starting to roll back and her whole body was shaking. I felt small amount of pussy juice squirting to my hand and withdrew the wand head from her pussy. That resulted a larger spray all over me. Now whole shower reeked of sex. And I heard her gasping for air.

“Good girl. That was nice squirting one and third in total. We have…”, I looked my watch again “…still 13 minutes to go.”

I heard her heavy breathing slowing down a little. Her head was leaning to the wall. She started to be totally exhausted. Time for next round. Without giving her time to react I spread her pussy lips open again and started to push the wide head of the wand slowly into her saying

“That looked like fun, let’s do it again.”

“NO. NO. FUCK. FUCK. NO. NO. DON’T PUSH IT IN TO ME AGAIN. NO. FUCK. FUUCK.”

I felt her long legs trying to close trying to stop the assault. I pushed it little further and started to fuck her pussy with the head. As it was not very long, I could only move a little but the effect was immediate.

“NOOOO…”, she cried. “Can’t take it no more. Take it out. PLEASE TAKE IT OUT”

“If you want to forfeit, just say ‘I give up, please no more!’ and it will be over immediately.”, I said grinning. I knew she really couldn’t take it much longer. I started to fuck her more vigorously. The wand going almost out and pushing deep in.

“PLEEASE. PLEEASE. I can’t remember. TAKE IT OUT.”

“Good try, Liz. But I’m not going to fall for that. Just admit your defeat and say the words.”

“FUUCK. FUUCK. I GIVE UP, PLEEESE NO more…”, I turned off the wand immediately and withdrew it with loud slurp. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OH FUUUUCK. SHIT. I’M CUMMING AGAIN!”, she closed her eyes and was shaking in the corner totally exhausted for having fourth orgasm through sheer happiness of the torture being over. I took shower head down and sat next to her. I gently put warm water all over her to keep her warm. Soon she started to recover. First her shaking stopped and her breathing started to calm down. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me.

“That warm water feels nice, thanks!”, she closed her eyes again and I continued gently running the water all over her. After few minutes I noticed her opening her left eye just a tiny bit. And then suddenly I felt pain in my left biceps: she punched me!

“AUTS!”

“You asshole! Do you have any idea how that felt?”, she said in icy voice and I started to think I went too far. Apparently, my mild panic showed on my face as she smiled at me. 

“First of all: that was a really good payback from the morning. Secondly: holy fuck, that toy. I reserve right to use you to give me a TENDER pussy massage some time later. Definitely not today. I don’t what that thing anywhere near me now! Third: nobody has never made me come twice in a row. Nobody. Including me. I lost count but it definitely was more than two. If I EVER complain of not coming enough, just offer to tie me into bed and release that beast on me until I beg you to stop. Fourth: ”, she suddenly punched be again “… you asshole. When you pushed that thing into me, it vibrated everything up to my brain. I think I will never recover. Thanks to you I have throw all my dildos to trash as they are pretty much useless now.”

“I’m sorry!”, I said doing a bad job trying to hide my smile. “It there is any consolation, I can give you one as a gift. I think I have one brand new still in packet.”, I had ordered that to give as present to Katie but Liz had definitely earned it if she wanted it. “I think we are done with the shower. So how about this: we agree no completion or payback for the rest of the weekend. I’ll carry you to bed and serve you breakfast there.”

“Sounds good. But I want one more thing: you need to promise not to touch my pussy for next hour. It is still throbbing. I’m not sure what happens if you touch it. And I might get a heart attack if I get another orgasm now.”

“Sure thing, honey.”, I laughed and put away the shower. Then I picked up her very carefully not to touch any of her private parts while I carried her to bed. Gently I laid her in bed, and she curled under covers looking happy. I brought her a towel for her hair and went to make breakfast. 

“Mmm… I thought I smelled bacon.”, she said as I walked in with the tray.

“I was not sure if you were vegan or something, so I made a little of everything…”

“Me vegan? Come on… You surely have seen me swallow meat…”

I laughed and we ate breakfast in bed. I loved to cook and got complements of it in forms of loads of braises and kisses.

“I have a request…”, she paused and as she saw me horrified look on my face she quickly continued “… and it doesn’t involve any competition! It looks to be beautiful day outside. Could you open the pool roof? I’d love to tan in nude. I haven’t been really able to do it since I was ten.”

“Sure.”

“I know it’s boring, but I’d love to get some sun on”, she pointed to her firm double-Ds.

“Well, it might be boring but it sure as hell will not be boring to watch.”, I said grinning.

“You pig!”, she said and slapped to me on my face very gently. “Staring at nude girls tanning. I bet you get all kinds of ideas while drooling over of their hot bodies. Their sweat glistering boobs, firm and round asses or if you manage to get a glimpse sweet hairless pussy…”

“Yes. I’m a pig. And NO. I’m NOT going to ask you what you are going to do about it. Instead, I’m going to stare and eat your body with my eyes while you are enjoying the sun. So, deal with it!”

She stood up and started walking out wiggling her ass.

“And don’t you dare to stare at my ass...”, she looked over her shoulder and spotted me staring as obviously as I could. “Stop ogling, you pig!”, she said and flipped her hair as she turned back facing front.

“Yes, mam!”, I replied and rushed out of bed. I caught her from behind to tight hug pressing myself strongly against her. I greedily grabbed her tits and started to grope them. “Now I cannot stare. You happy?”

She laughed and we duo’ed to the yard. I opened the roof and she laid down and closed her eyes. I got sunscreen from pool house and sneaked to her. When I was on top of her, I squirted half a bottle of the room temperature cream on her stomach and tits. 

“WHAT THE HELL!”, she jumped up screaming. I was laughing my ass off. It must have felt so cold!

“I don’t want your beautiful tit to burn. Let me help.”, I started to massage the scream to her tits and stomach. She laid down and I continued to work.

“Did it occur to you to warn me?”, she said already smiling. I had to love her playfulness.

“It did. But it wouldn’t have been so much fun. For me… Now spread: I’m going to put some on your pussy as well. I promise to be gentle and not play too much…”

After that we enjoyed the sun in peace. When it was time for lunch, I barbequed us steaks and corn. We enjoyed the food outdoors but then clouds started to gather. I looked the weather from my phone.

“We will get a real thunderstorm soon. Shall we head indoors or do you want me to close the roof?”

“Wait a second.”, she went indoors and returned after about ten minutes. “I’ve always wanted to do something but let’s see if we get proper rain.”

It started to get a little chilly and we snuggled. Within fifteen minutes rain started. Quite soon it was pouring, and we were soaking wet. I was just wondering what she had in mind when she spoke up

“I have a fantasy but I’m not sure if your into it.”, she said and now I was waiting for something really kinky. “I have a fantasy to getting fucked in a pool in rain like this. In ass.”

“Liz, I’d be happy to fuck your ass anywhere!”

“Can you warm me up here before we get into pool?”, she said handing me the sunscreen bottle. “I haven’t done this for a while and I’m a little nervous.”

“I’ll get proper lube.”

When I returned I asked. “Is it rude for me ask about your sex life?”

“No. Go ahead. What do you wanna know?”

“You said it has been a while since you did anal. What do you mean?”

“Hmm… I really like anal and when I masturbate, I usually play with my ass too. But since I grew older and more confident, men seem get nervous while having sex with me. I think last time I got butt-fucked was when I was eighteen.”

“Your competitive nature might also be intimidating for men…”

“You don’t seem to mind?”

“As long as everything is not a competition. I have another question. When we were yesterday fucking in the pool you said that you really needed it and it had been a while. How long dry streak did you have?”

“Almost three years.”

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah. As said, I cannot date here. Tinder is nightmare.”

“I can imagine with your looks and body…”

“I used to go to singles cruises. But that wasn’t fun. Too straining. I kind of gave up sex for my career for a while. But now that I got some, I’d really not do that again. So if you wouldn’t mind I could sneak here maybe once or twice a mon..”

“A week.”, I quickly corrected her before she could finish. “As I said to you yesterday you are welcome here and get companionship from me. It’s OK for me whether you want to cuddle or be ass-fucked. Or both. Liz, I really mean it. I like you. You’re fun to be around. I like cuddling with you. I like to fuck your tight pussy. And sure as hell would like to fuck your ass now.”

She was shaking her head in disbelief.

“Where have you been all these years?”, she asked while leaning over to kiss me softly. That was nice. But now that possibility ramming my meat in the tiny hole between her tight buttocks was on the table, I couldn’t wait to get to it. I broke the kiss.

“Could we maybe get going?”

She laughed at me. Then she stood up and bend over. I could see her wrinkled asshole as she spread her cheeks with both hands.

“I sense someone being hasty of getting some of this…”, she said looking at me from between her long legs.

“It’s not that. It just starts to be freezing out here…”, I tried to keep straight face but probably didn’t manage very well.

“Then… I think we should go in and just cuddle for the rest of the day. Spooning nude would feel so nice. My ass rubbing against your hard…”

“Fine! I give up. You win! I want to fuck your ass so bad. Please!”

“YES!”, she cried out victoriously. “And since you asked nicely. Now lay down. I want to be on top to get used to having you up my butt. I promise to you that when we go to pool you get the scenery position.”

#anal

I obediently lied down. She lubed my dick really well. Then she got on her knees on top of me. Then she took hold of my dick and started to lower herself on me. I felt jolt of energy as the head touched her opening and started to sink in. She took it slow. It felt heavenly to sink deeper and deeper into her tight warm ass.

“Oh. This feels so much better than any dildo. I’ve missed this so much.”, she sighed with look of both enjoyment and some discomfort on her face. She pushed down until I felt her buttocks touching my thighs. 

“This doesn’t feel too bad even without the scenery.”, I moaned high in my own pleasure.

“How about this?”, she asked as she started to slowly ride me.

“Oh fuck. Ride it baby. Ride it. It feels amazing!”

“Yeah. It does. I love your cock in my ass.”

Rain was pouring on us and we were soaking wet. If the heat of the moment wouldn’t have been so hot, we would have been freezing. She was now riding my full length. Her face was showing pure pleasure. All the signs of discomfort were gone.

“This starts to feel good. Oh… I just figured out. I have experience of my ass getting fucked but I think you don’t have experience of fucking my ass, do you?”

“I don’t think I do.”, I laughed.

“OK then. If you don’t mind, I think you probably should practice coming into my ass before we go to the main event in the pool? Just that you would know how it feels to come into my ass.”

“Well… If you think I should.”, I said in serious tone and paused for moment. I slapped her lightly on the firm butt and I continued in playful tone, “So ride it baby. Bounce that tight asshole on my cock. BOUNCE!”, I slapped her ass again and she started to ride it faster.

“Cum, baby, cum. Cum into my ass. Cum fast.”, she tightened my muscles to grip my by shaft even tighter. “Let me help you cum!”

“Fuck, Liz. That is so tight it almost hurts. It feels so damn good. Keep it going. Keep it going! Ride fast!”, she increased the pace even further.

“Feel my ass with your hands, baby. Feel my hot ass while it is pumping your dick.”

I placed my hands on her tight ass and could feel her muscles working as she pumped up and down. And how she squeezed my dick. That took me over.

“I’m cumming, Liz. Fuck I’m cuming so hard.”, I grabbed her ass real hard and stared to pull her down hard on each thrust. She took the hint and put all her weight on it riding me real rough. I kept shooting and held her down. She leaned down and kissed me passionately.

Climbed from me and tossed he condom to the ground. The she started to lick my dick clean of cum. If I wasn’t 100% iron hard after coming I sure as hell was now. She started talking as she was licking my dick

“I hate fucking with condoms. It kills spontaneous and I cannot feel my partner coming. I have a proposal for you.”, all the time when she was talking, she was lapping my dick clean of sperm and swallowing it “If we start to go steady on the fuck-buddy -front let’s take a short ‘business trip’ to some city far way. You know, somewhere we don’t get recognized and get tested together. Then we both know it is safe: you surely know that I cannot mess around and as you are also going steady, I know you are careful.”

“Fuck, Liz. That talk and you lapping my dick clean is so hot that it is almost making me cum!”

“Almost? That is no good.”, she went down on my dick and started to give me a BJ. Knowing her pride I knew how this was going to end. Though I had no objections coming to her pretty mouth, I still wanted to have some strength for the main event in pool.

“Liz, please. Please, stop. You for sure can make me cum. I give you that. But I want to save something for the pool. It might not rain tomorrow.”, I started desperately. She still continued to suck me. “Liz, if I promise to go on trip you next week, will you stop.”

“Week after next. Four day and we have a deal.”

“You got it. Fuck! That must have been first time I’ve ever been blackmailed by GIVING blowjob.”

“Seems to work pretty well. Have to keep in mind…”

“Fuck you, Liz. Next time I’ll just shoot my load all over you face. And hair.”

“Promises. Always big talk and promises… But now, let’s get into the pool and I show you how I want the main event to go. I need one soon myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: STES series will continue. Liz might return. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm

**Author's Note:**

> STES series will continue. There will be part two of this story and the rest of Liz remains to be seen. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
